heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Edvard Oak
Edvard Oak is the King of Botril. He is noble yet youthful and is known to be very compassionate towards others. He is regarded as one of the strongest Earth affinity users on Glistan. Appearance Edvard has short blonde hair and green eyes. He is always smiling and known to be very cheerful. He wears a dark green long sleeve shirt, with one of his arms having gold forearm and hand armor, and the other being wrapped from fingertip to elbow in beige bandages. He wears brown boots that stretch up to his knees, with gold knee armor. His pants are dark brown and tuck into his boots. Edvard has a cape with a sturdy high collar on it, with a gold chain hanging from one shoulder to the other. He also has leather shoulder pads over his shirt. History Equipment Abilities Dust Manipulation Edvard has a very acute control over his earth affinity, allowing him to manipulate dust particles. He is able to turn nearly any solid object into dust and manipulate it as well. Edvard is able to create complex structures out of dust and use them for offensive and defensive purposes. This magic typically has a dull greyish-brown color to it, but can change depending on the source of the dust. Edvard is skilled enough to pull dust from the air, giving him a constant supply regardless of his surroundings. Particle Magic By using his acute control over dust particles and mixing it with his lightning affinity, Edvard can make his particles travel extremely fast, creating a form of magic that can split particles apart. This magic is very strong and effectively disintegrates the target. This magic is an extremely faint blue in color, with a swirling particle effect. Curse Magic Edvard also has strong curse magic, a mix of the lightning, earth, and dark affinities, giving him the ability to apply curses to his dust magic techniques. This gives him an advantage in battle, as the curses have a wide variety of affects. Techniques * 'Dust Knight -' Edvard creates a knight from the ground made out of dust. Usually only the upper half of the knight forms. The knight either has a weapon or a shield, depending if Edvard is using it for attacking or defending. ** 'Heavy Dust Knight -' Creates a Dust Knight that is very heavily armored, Usually carrying a large ornate mace made of dust. ** 'Dust Guardian -' A large Dust Knight only armed with a large shield. The knight shoves his shield into the ground and can protect against most attacks. ** 'Dust Colossus -' A Dust Knight that is massive in size. The Colossus has the strongest physical prowess out of all of the other dust knights. * 'Dust Cover -' Edvard covers himself in knight's armor made out of dust. He then proceeds to attack and defend, creating whatever tool or weapon that can help him almost instantly. * 'Dust Creation: Inner Workings of the World -' Edvard can use this technique to perfectly match the current conditions of an area and instantly updates itself as well while things progress. This model is built out of dust and can be used to create tactical plans. * 'Particle Sword -' Edvard creates a sword out of particle magic. He can also utilize this ability to give his dust knights the sword. This ability creates a sword that can cut through anything, disintegrating whatever it touches. * 'Particle Burst -' Creates a ball made out of particle magic in the hand of the user, whether it be Edvard or one of his creations. The ball is then hurled towards a target, and if the ball makes contact then particle spears form and shoot into the target. * 'Cursed Dust -' This curses the dust that Edvard uses, which gives his dust creations certain curse patterns. The cursed dust has the ability to drain the magic of whatever it touches. Category:Characters